Le Noël des Avengers
by Glasgow
Summary: Quelques drabbles autour du thème de Noël avec nos amis les Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Pas d'inspiration cette année pour me lancer dans un calendrier de l'avent, j'ai quand même eu quelques petites idées de drabbles autour du thème de Noël, je vais donc les partager ici avec vous. ça ne sera rien de sérieux, comme vous allez pouvoir le remarquer avec ce qui suit XD

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

**1.**

Récapitulant les commandes qu'il devait encore passer pour le repas du réveillon, Tony sortit de l'ascenseur, perdu dans ses pensées. Première année depuis longtemps où il ne serait pas seul pour fêter Noël, un net progrès pour lui. S'il n'avait jamais réalisé jusque-là combien cette solitude lui pesait, cette année il se réjouissait à l'idée d'avoir tous ses amis auprès de lui. Dommage qu'il ait promis à Steve de réduire sa consommation d'alcool, néanmoins les festivités s'annonçaient des plus sympathiques.

Arrivant dans le salon, il vit ses amis regroupés dans un coin de la pièce, dissimulant à ses yeux ce qui semblait tant les fasciner. S'approchant, le milliardaire eut la surprise de les découvrir plongé dans la contemplation d'un arbrisseau en pot.

« Euh, dites, je peux savoir ce qu'un citronnier fait dans mon salon ? interrogea-t-il.

- On se demande comment on va faire tenir sur ses maigres branches toutes les boules et les guirlandes qu'on avait prévues, répondit tranquillement Steve.

- Oui, normal, ironisa Stark. Non, mais sérieusement ?

- C'est sérieux, intervint Clint. C'est qu'on ne veut pas vexer Thor.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fabriqué ?

- En fait c'est un peu de ma faute, s'exclama Bruce. Je tenais à ce qu'on l'implique dans la préparation des fêtes. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est Noël et s'est senti un peu exclu ces derniers jours. Alors j'ai proposé qu'il aille nous acheté un sapin et… enfin il se peut que ce soit plutôt un arbre de Noël que j'ai réclamé.

- Et il est revenu d'une jardinerie avec un citronnier, reprit Clint en éclatant de rire.

- Je rêve, soupira Tony, se demandant bien qui lui avait fichu une équipe de bras cassés pareille. Donc pour la grande fête dans quatre nous aurons un citronnier de Noël ? Bof, et puis après tout pourquoi pas. Et Thor ?

- Très fier de lui, il est en train de fouiller dans les cartons de décorations dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Au même instant l'Asgardien arriva avec un cimier en forme d'étoile, qui avait été récemment choisi dans un grand magasin avec tous les autres ornements, par un Steve scandalisé d'apprendre que son amant n'avait jamais acheté la moindre décoration.

« D'après Steve ceci est censé aller au sommet de l'arbre, mais je me demande par quel tour de magie vous le faites tenir », s'enquit Thor en se grattant le front.

ooOoo


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un second OS. Avec un changement de ton radical cette fois, c'est pas vraiment joyeux. Mais le prochain le sera, promis ;)

ooOoo

2.

Appuyé à la rambarde du balcon, Steve fixait les lumières des gratte-ciels qui illuminaient la ville aussi bien que celles d'une guirlande. C'était un spectacle qui habituellement l'apaisait, mais pas ce soir. Cette fois il se sentait inexplicablement triste. Pourtant tout pouvait sembler parfait. Fêter Noël avec tous ses amis, son compagnon… Il y avait de quoi se réjouir. Mais plutôt que se satisfaire de la proximité des personnes présentes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux absents. Sa famille, Peggy, Bucky… Il avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi désespérément seul.

Des coups de blues il en avait connu plusieurs depuis son réveil au vingt-et-unième siècle. Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, mais cette nouvelle famille qu'il s'était créé et Tony surtout l'avait beaucoup aidé. Mais en cette veillée de Noël, la première depuis tous ces évènements, tandis que tous se réjouissaient autour de lui, la mélancolie le gagnait. Alors pour ne pas jouer les rabat-joie il avait préféré sortir. Stark, alors en grande conversation avec Clint, ne l'avait pas vu faire et c'était très bien ainsi, Steve n'aurait pas voulu gâcher sa soirée. Et puis Tony aurait certainement posé des questions auquel il n'aurait pas su répondre. Il se sentait malheureux mais n'en comprenait pas la raison profonde. Enfin pas vraiment.

A l'intérieur il entendit raisonner, au milieu des éclats de rire, un chant de Noël qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Pourtant l'envie de rentrer ne l'effleura pas, pas plus lorsqu'il fut secoué d'un frisson. La température était basse et même lui, malgré sa condition physique qui lui permettait de supporter à peu près n'importe quoi, commençait à ressentir la morsure du froid. Mais il s'en fichait. Levant les yeux, il contempla les étoiles, regrettant qu'il ne neige pas. Un Noël sans neige, il avait toujours trouvé cela décevant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Pire, il avait plu une bonne partie de la journée. Le temps cette année était à l'image de son état d'esprit, c'était triste et déprimant.

Il sentit tout à coup une couverture se poser sur ses épaules avant qu'une main n'apparaisse devant lui, lui présentant un verre dont le contenu laissait échapper des volutes de fumée qui embaumaient agréablement.

« Du vin chaud », souffla Tony.

Steve l'accepta avec un sourire au même titre que le bras qui se glissa autour de sa taille. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Stark ne demanda rien, ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant d'être là. Malgré sa tristesse, le blond se sentit bien plus heureux.

ooOoo


	3. Chapter 3

Après la mélancolie du précédent, cette fois c'est du grand n'importe quoi ;) Et comme Noël approche à grands pas et que je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée, ce sera certainement le dernier drabble sur ce thème, pour ce fandom en tout cas. Merci de m'avoir lu.

ooOoo

3.

« Stark ! »

Oh, oh ! Ce n'était jamais bon quand son compagnon l'appelait par son nom, surtout sur ce ton-là songea l'interpellé en entrant dans les vestiaires. En même temps ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas venu venir. Quand il rejoignit finalement Steve, ce fut pour le trouver à contempler, un air profondément agacé sur le visage, son nouvel uniforme, arrangé à la sauce Stark.

« Eh bien, s'enquit celui-ci, pour sa part déjà engoncé dan son armure d'Iron Man, tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Fury a exigé notre présence sur les lieux au plus vite.

- Tony, marmonna le blond. Qu'est-ce qui t'est encore passé par la tête ?

- Quoi ? Je voulais te mettre dans l'ambiance. Après tout c'est Noël dans quelques jours.

- Mais c'est… »

Soupirant pitoyablement, Steve jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son uniforme, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la première fois, quoi qu'en connaissant son amant c'était peu probable. Plutôt que les habituelles couleurs de la bannière étoilée, son uniforme de super-héros était présentement d'un parfait rouge vif, agrémenté ça et là de fourrure blanche, avec un bonnet de Noël assorti pour parfaire l'ensemble.

« Oh allez, il reste trois jours jusqu'au vingt-cinq, tu peux faire un effort d'ici là, reprit le milliardaire d'un ton guilleret.

- Franchement Tony, je vais avoir l'air de quoi ? Tu imagines si je rajoutais une guirlande lumineuse sur ton armure ?

- Et du coup on me verrait de plus loin encore ? Tu plaisantes, j'adore ! »

D'accord, mauvais exemple connaissait l'égo de l'autre homme. Conscient qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et surtout que des gens attendaient son assistance, il comprit qu'il lui fallait capituler, probablement plus embêté en cela de voir son compagnon exulter que par cette tenue improbable qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler.

**THE END.**


End file.
